Internet gaming enables a person (hereinafter: “user”) having access to a computer, a cellular phone or other computerized device with Internet (or other network) access, to log-in to the Internet and access a plurality of on-line games. Some of the games can be multi-player games in which a user can play with other users from all around the world.
One type of such Internet gaming is a-synchronous multi-player network-based gaming, in which a user does not have to be connected to the Internet throughout the game. In such type of gaming, each user has a certain time-frame to perform a game move once his turn comes.
However, a-synchronous multi-player network-based gaming platforms nowadays have many limitations. For example, a user is unable to choose the players with whom he is interested in playing, nor can he control any other game parameter. In addition, when more than two users participate in a tournament, a user losing a single game of the tournament has to wait until the game round is finished in order to enter the next game round, as the games are not managed dynamically. Still further, in some cases a message is sent to a user when a game move has been made. Such messages are usually sent to one pre-defined platform, such as an e-mail account, and there is no multi-platform support enabling sending messages to multiple platforms such as cellular phones, e-mail accounts, social network accounts, etc.
There is thus a need in the art for a new method and system for a-synchronous multi-player network-based gaming.
Prior art references considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below. Acknowledgement of the references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.
US Patent application No. 2002/0061778 (Acres) published on May 23, 2002 discloses a method and system for receiving and playing a computer game. In one embodiment, the user executes a game program that is self-contained within an email message sent by a game server computer system. If the outcome of the game indicates success, then the computer game may display instructions on how to redeem a reward. Because the computer game is sent via email, and stored in the user's email system, the user can choose to play the game even when no connection to a game web site is established. The user can later redeem his rewards, if any, when a connection to a redemption web site is established. Thus, the user can play the computer games even when not connected to the game web site.
US Patent application No. 2009/0280892 (Lutnick et al.) published on Nov. 12, 2009 discloses methods of tracking points among participants in various wagers. An indication of a wager may be received, including point distributions, participants, an event, etc. An indication of an outcome of the wager may be received. Points may be allocated among participants in accordance with a desired point distribution based on the outcome of the wager. An indication of a point adjustment may be received, and points may be adjusted accordingly. The point adjustment may be associated with an external exchange between participants in a wager.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,138 (Harvey et al.) published on Sep. 11, 2002 discloses a game played via the text messaging facility of a portable radio-frequency communication device (e.g. a cellular radio-telephone) and an apparatus for playing that game. The text messaging facility is able to transmit and receive pre-stored messages substantially instantaneously. The game may be played between two players, or one player and a remote game playing server, text messages being exchanged between the players and/or server. The player can place a wager on the outcome of the game, which may be of the lottery spot-the-ball football pools safe-cracking quiz snooker-theme slot-machine craps roulette blackjack or pontoon poker or bingo-type games. The player may have credits removed from or added to their account as a result of their wager, or be charged via a credit or debit account or through their normal bill. The player may be identified by a normally transmitted identity code, or via a personal identification code entered on the keypad of the telephone. The player is notified if he has won.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,640 (Gouge) published on Aug. 29, 2001 discloses a method comprising the steps of receiving an electronic mail (email) addressed to a first addressee having data representing a second addressee, extracting the address of the second addressee, and creating and sending a second email to the second addressee. The second email may include graphical data, such as an advertisement. The method may be applied to an online game, where participants send emails to a game server (the first addressee), which processes the information included in an email, and sends a challenge from a challenger to an opponent corresponding to the second addressee. Upon receiving a reply from the opponent, the game server processes the data required to carry out the game with parameters specified in emails sent by the challenger and the opponent. The game may be a battle. The outcome may be sent to the challenger and to the opponent.